


I swear it was an accident

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Clumsiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually it's the singer who causes trouble with his clumsiness. But this time it's Adam‘s turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear it was an accident

“God fucking damn it, Adam!”, Theo groaned. 

He had just been taking a sip of his beer, when his friend suddenly appeared out of nowhere and, as it seemed, accidentally stumbled into him. This unexpected action made the singer lose his balance and he therefore tripped backwards and fell over his own bag that was laying on the floor besides him. 

This resulted in both of them falling to the floor quite ungracefully, the empty cup of beer, which had contained the alcoholic beverage in which Theo was drained now, landing somewhere besides them. 

The scene was nowhere close to those in romantic movies when the two involved laughed and maybe even kissed as a result of such an incident.

However, there they were lying now. Theo’s head and back hurt from the crash onto the hard surface, the beer was spilled all over his white shirt and made it stick to his body. His best friend was lying on top of him, the other’s weight pinning him down. 

“Move the fuck off of me!”, the singer complained, not able to breathe properly. 

Adam was staring down at him horrified, not able to move for another second.

“Shit! I’m so sorry, Theo!”, Adam panicked and quickly moved off of the other man and stood up. 

“Let me help you up.”, he addressed his friend and immediately reached out his hand for the other to take. 

Theo tried to move slightly which didn’t seem to work without a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He eventually took the other’s hand and groaned again in pain when Adam hoisted him up.

“I must’ve stumbled over something.”, the pianist uttered embarrassed, as his friend was standing on his feet again. 

Usually the younger man caused such accidents. Anyway, the singer was a bit wobbly and felt dizzy, so Adam placed a hand around his waist to steady him. Theo brought his hand up to the hurting spot on the back of his head. He hissed at the first touch but luckily he didn’t feel any blood though. He’d probably get a nasty bump anyway.

“Are you alright?”, the pianist asked concerned. 

“Well my head feels like I’ve been hit by a bus and you probably ruined my back for the next few weeks so…”, the other gave back, slightly shrugging.

“God, Theo. I’m so sorry.”, the pianist mumbled again as he looked at his hurt and beer drenched friend. 

Adam brought his other hand, that wasn’t holding the singer, up to his friend’s face and stroke a few lose strands of hair out of his forehead. 

“Let’s get you to a doctor and then back to the hotel.”, the guitarist suggested. 

“No!”, Theo protested immediately. 

“Just take me to the hotel.”, he muttered. 

The singer wasn’t really fond of the idea of going to a hospital if it wasn’t really necessary. Adam would’ve preferred to get his mate checked but decided not to drag him anywhere if he didn’t want to. 

Therefore, they slowly walked out of the venue. Luckily they had had their performance already or they might have had to cancel the gig. He didn’t care about their left behind luggage at the moment and just let their bags lay on the floor. One of their crew members would eventually take them with him or maybe he’d write Pete a message later. Theo was all that mattered right now.

+++

“Let’s get you out of that stinky shirt, yeah?”, Adam asked as Theo had sat down onto the bed. 

His mate just carefully nodded, trying not to move his head too much but it hurt like shit anyway. The guitarist moved to open the buttons on the singer’s shirt and dragged said piece of clothing off of him as he had opened the last one. Then he kneeled down and took his friend’s shoes off. 

“Go on, lie down. I’ll get you some painkillers and something to clean you up with.”, the pianist said and quickly vanished into the bathroom.

There he threw the dirty shirt into the shower. He then rummaged through the small bag that was standing next to the sink and looked for some painkillers. After he had taken out a small white pill of which he was sure that it really was a painkiller, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Then he brought both to his friend. 

“Here, take that.”, he said and waited for Theo to sit up and take the pill and glass from his hands. 

The singer swallowed the offered medicine with a big gulp of water before he sighed and lay down again. 

“I’m so sorry.”, Adam uttered again and took the glass before he leaned down to quickly peck his friend on the cheek. 

At that Theo opened his eyes a bit but the guitarist had already vanished into the bathroom once more. There said one grabbed a towel and moistened it before he returned to his hurt mate again.

Theo was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Adam felt guilty and deeply sorry when he saw the pain on the other’s face. He walked over to his friend and sat down besides him on the bed. 

“I’m just gonna wash the beer off, alright?” 

“Yeah”, Theo muttered and let out a deep sigh. 

At that Adam carefully let the wet towel wander over his friend’s naked upper body, slightly rubbing to get the sticky substance off of the other’s skin. He couldn’t help but stare a bit at Theo’s slim and trained figure, the tattoos standing out on the toned skin. The guitarist quickly averted his gaze again though as he remembered the actual reason for the current situation.

When he was done with cleaning up his friend, he threw the towel to the floor and pulled the duvet up to the singer’s chin. He then sneaked one of his hands under the duvet, interlaced his fingers with the singer’s and brought their entwined hands up to his chest while moving closer to his friend. Adam was leaning against the headboard and held Theo’s hand tightly with both of his’. 

“I’m so sorry.”, he sighed for the umpteenth time. 

“It’s fine, Adam.”, Theo mumbled. 

“I’m not as fragile as you might think. I’ll be all good as soon as those painkillers take effect.”, the singer yawned, feeling sleepy.

The pianist sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s hand. He was a bit confused when he suddenly heard his friend chuckle slightly. 

“What?”, he therefore asked and looked at his mate confoundedly. 

Theo didn’t open his eyes as he spoke, “You could’ve just said something if you wanted to cuddle, you know. There was no need to crash down on me like that. I’m not so much into that kind of rough stuff.” 

“What?! I- I didn’t do it on purpose! I just stumbled and- I swear it was an accident.”, the guitarist stammered, getting quite flustered at the other’s accusation.

“I was just joking, Adam. Why are you getting so nervous?”, Theo asked confused by his mate’s sudden behaviour and slightly turned his head to look at his friend. 

Of course he hadn’t meant what he said but he thought that was obvious to the other. Apparently he was wrong with that assumption though. As he saw the other’s cheeks reddening he furrowed his brows, looked at his mate and waited for him to say something.

Adam internally cursed at himself. Of course Theo was joking. Couldn’t he just play along or laugh instead of freaking out? Fucking idiot. 

However, the reason for his sudden tension was the actual cause why he had stumbled in the first place. He had been staring at the singer a bit too intensely and had gotten lost in his thoughts, as he did occasionally. Thus, he didn’t notice all the wires on the floor until it was too late and his foot was already entangled. Of course he wouldn’t admit that but what the hell should he say?

“Adam?”, Theo asked and brought the pianist back to reality. 

He was still waiting for an answer but the other man had no idea what to reply.

“I uh- I think you need some sleep now. I’ll go to my room. Good night.”, the guitarist quickly muttered and let go of Theo’s hand. 

He hurried off the bed and to the door. There he didn’t turn around to look at his friend again but rather switched off the light and hurried outside.

Theo couldn’t do much but stare after Adam confusedly. He wasn’t really in the state to think about why his friend was behaving so weird right now and the painkillers made him sleepy. The singer yawned and fell asleep within seconds.


End file.
